Fidelidad
by LDGV
Summary: Cualquier otra mujer hubiese recogido sus cosas para marcharse, cualquier otra mujer hubiese explotado negándose a escuchar explicaciones. Sin embargo, Videl actuó diferente. Ella, pese al dolor que le provocaban aquellas fotografías, tuvo confianza absoluta en él. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Fidelidad**

Ya no recordaba cuánto tiempo tenía de estar así, únicamente se mantenía estático cargando en sus brazos a Pan quien dormía cómoda gracias a su calor. Gohan, viéndola dormir, se mecía con suavidad de un lado al otro aferrándose al cuerpo de su hija sin renunciar a ella. Inclusive, pese a estar destrozado, Gohan seguía usando su traje de Gran Saiyaman sin pensar en quitárselo.

Volteándose a un costado, Gohan miró las paredes rotas de la habitación de Pan diciéndose a sí mismo que tendría que repararlas. No obstante, a pesar de los graves daños que sufrió su hogar, para Gohan era todavía más serio el golpe que recibió su matrimonio. Poco antes de casarse su madre le dijo que no todo sería un lecho de rosas, tendría momentos malos colmados de dolor.

Y este, para su desdicha, era uno de esos.

– Aún estás aquí…

– Sí Videl, aquí estoy…

Más allá de su pelea contra Barry y su monstruosa transformación, a Gohan aún le quedaba una cosa por hacer: hablar con su esposa. Gohan, sin palabras, no sabía cómo agradecerle a Videl por el voto de confianza que le dio al verse descubierto por las fotografías de él y Kokoa. Pensaba hablarle de ello cuando volvió a casa; aunque no le fue posible debido a las circunstancias.

Se sentía destrozado, como un verdadero sinvergüenza. Si bien no fue su intención, el propio Gohan se recriminaba a él mismo por no haber reaccionado mejor. Debió haberla esquivado y apartado de él, debió recordarle a Kokoa que era un hombre casado. Pero no lo hizo, no lo hizo. Se petrificó cuando ella lo besó, se quedó inmóvil con un completo tonto.

En el altar, al colocarle a Videl su sortija de bodas, juró fidelidad absoluta para su esposa ante sus amigos y familiares. Pero aquel juramento se destrozó, los labios de Kokoa lo hicieron añicos. Su esposa, sin miedo ni duda, rechazó a Barry cuando éste quiso pasarse de listo. Pero él, con torpeza, no le pagó con la misma moneda.

– Mi padre me dijo que mañana enviará a alguien para que repare las paredes, estarán como nuevas en unos días.

– Es bueno saberlo.

Notando su actitud instantáneamente, Videl no se anduvo con rodeos.

– Gohan, por favor mírame–Videl, endureciendo su voz, le habló como solía hacerlo en sus días de preparatoria–te lo pido por favor, mírame.

Aún acunando a Pan, Gohan cumplió la solicitud de su esposa quien le veía con su ceño fruncido. Mirando su expresión y el profundo azul de sus ojos, Gohan enmudeció sucumbiendo ante la culpa.

– Sé lo que estás pensando, te conozco Gohan.

– Videl, yo no…

– Te seré sincera, sentí que me partía por dentro cuando vi esas fotos–apretando los labios, los ojos de Videl se humedecieron levemente sin atreverse a derramar ni sola una lágrima–a ninguna mujer en el mundo le gustaría ver a su esposo besándose con otra, créeme que estuve a punto de recoger a Pan para marcharme a casa de mi padre.

– Videl…

– Pero no lo hice–con temple, siendo ella simplemente, Videl lo interrumpió otra vez–y no lo hice por la misma razón por la cual sé lo que piensas: no lo hice porque te conozco. Me dolió, sí. Muchísimo. Me llevará algo de tiempo borrar por completo la imagen de Kokoa junto a ti, pero sé la clase de hombre que eres. Tienes tus defectos, como todos, pero no eres alguien que le da la espalda a su familia.

Videl, extendiendo sus brazos, tomó a Pan quien dormía sin inmutarse por la conversación de sus padres.

– Me quedé con Kokoa porque me pidió ayuda para memorizar sus diálogos, yo sólo quise ser amable. No me esperaba que pasara lo que sucedió–adelantándose a su esposa, Gohan se desahogó–yo sé que debí haberla detenido, debí haberlo hecho. No sé qué me pasó, sólo me petrifiqué cuando ella me besó. Yo lo siento muchísimo, Videl. De verdad me siento destrozado.

– Gohan…

– Por favor, perdóname. Te lo pido, perdóname.

– No fue tu culpa, fue algo que…

– Sin importar si fue algo inesperado o no, me siento culpable. Te amo, Videl. Te amo. Por favor, perdóname.

Videl, en silencio, colocó a Pan en su cuna arropándola antes de mirar de nuevo a su marido. Y al verlo, se aferró con fuerza a la barandilla de la cuna de Pan.

– Cuando peleabas con Barry, Kokoa estaba muy cerca de mí. Me hubiese encantado reclamarle lo que hizo, haberle pateado el trasero me hubiera tranquilizado mucho pero en ese momento había otras cosas más importantes en que pensar.

– ¿Cómo cuáles?

– Nosotros, Pan y nuestra familia–con tranquilidad, Videl respiró hondo–Pan te adora, para ella eres su héroe. Y por la fe que ella tiene en ti, yo no podía ser tan egoísta buscando venganza. Fue un golpe muy duro para mí, te lo repito; pero nunca perdí la confianza en ti.

– Videl…

– Te perdono, Gohan. Yo te perdono. Aunque no te reprocho nada, igual te perdono.

Tal y como lo hizo muchas veces en su juventud, Gohan, vestido como el Gran Saiyaman, se reclinó hacia Videl sujetando su rostro con sus manos enguantadas. Y allí, compartiendo una mirada que sólo ellos dos comprenderían, la besó sintiendo como ella lo abrazaba negándose a separarse de él. Fue un beso que atravesó varias etapas: fue tímido, conciliador, amoroso y apasionado.

Son Gohan se preguntaba qué había hecho para ganarse a una mujer como ella, quizás nunca lo sabría con exactitud pero dada las gracias porque así fuese. Videl, por su parte, no ocultaba que le hubiese encantado que Kokoa los mirase en ese momento. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por ver su expresión, no por venganza sino para que entendiera que Gohan sólo le pertenecía a ella.

Se retiraron poco después de desearle buenas noches a su hija. Caminaron por los pasillos oscuros de su casa besándose entre risas cómplices y murmullos íntimos, sintiéndose como los jóvenes justicieros que alguna vez fueron. Y al llegar a su alcoba, sin dejar de amarse, Gohan se carcajeó dispuesto a cumplir la petición que Videl le susurró al oído.

– ¡Yo jamás perdonaré a los que trabajan para el mal! –Haciendo su típica presentación, el superhéroe no defraudó a su público– ¡lucho por la justicia, soy el Gran Saiyaman!

Luego de eso no se necesitaron más palabras, Videl lo recibió con roces y acaricias admitiéndose a sí misma que le fascinaba verlo vestido así. Su corazón palpitaba con vigor al añorar viejos tiempos, sin duda alguna, Son Gohan logró hacer algo que ningún otro pudo conseguir: enamorarla perdidamente de él.

Kokoa fue una prueba para ambos, el primer gran desafío que superaron juntos como pareja. Y su matrimonio, más sólido y firme que nunca, estaría listo para el siguiente reto. Porque el anillo que ambos lucían en sus dedos, era el símbolo de su irrompible unión.

 **Fin**

Hola a todos, gracias por leer. Me disculpo si este fic les pareció apresurado pero lo escribí en unos minutos libres que tuve el día de hoy. Desde que vi el capítulo 74 de DBS sentí la necesidad de escribir algo al respecto, me hubiese encantado que fuese más largo pero el tiempo es mi mayor enemigo y tuve que ir directo al grano.

Los dos últimos capítulos de DBS me hicieron sentir como en el Z, volví a llenarme de emoción al ver a mis personajes favoritos tener protagonismo. No me importa si sólo fueron capítulos de relleno, yo los disfruté de principio a fin. Y el beso de Kokoa, por Dios santo, es una pena que no pudieran ver mi reacción, literalmente explotó una bomba atómica dentro de mí con esa escena.

A mi humilde parecer, considero que no hubo ninguna infidelidad como he visto decir en internet. Gohan no lo planeó ni tampoco le correspondió a Kokoa, sí pienso que debió tener más carácter para alejarla pero sabemos lo inocentón que es Gohan. Así que en cierta forma lo comprendo, sólo espero que haya aprendido la lección y que nunca le pase lo mismo otra vez.

Y Videl, amé a Videl. Ella sabe cómo es su marido, lo conoce como la palma de su mano. Conoce sus virtudes y sus defectos, ella sabe que Gohan nunca la traicionaría con otra mujer al igual que Gohan sabe que ella jamás lo engañaría con otro. Sé que Gohan y Videl son una pareja con poco peso para la mayoría de los fans de DB, pero para mí siempre serán los mejores de la serie.

Discúlpeme si sueno como una fangirl con todo lo que he dicho, pero luego de rogar por más protagonismo para Gohan y Videl en DBS me siento muy feliz con lo que vi. Y sin olvidarme del "te amo" que se dedican al final, le suplico a Kamisama que en el doblaje para Latinoamérica se respete ese diálogo. Me muero por oír a Luis Alfonso Mendoza y a Carola Vázquez en ese capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero que les gustara el fic. Saludos y nos vemos en otra historia.


End file.
